In the current project year we will cntinue to conduct interviews utilizing selected behavioral vignettes characterizing severe and moderate disorder. The interviews address such issues as the sub-cultural meaning of the behaviors in question, causal thinking about the behavior patterns involved and conceptions of appropriate remediation or social control for the persons so described. In addition we will try to establish the respondent's concrete anticipations about the use of actual community resources (both formal and informal). The vignettes will be written in both male and female target versions to permit us to discover the ways in which sex roles interact with sub-cultural values to influence the issues described above. Interviews are to be conducted by members of the same racial identity as the interviewer to reduce cultural biasing effects. Data will be collected and analyzed according to a 3x2x2x2 factor design (social class x race x sex of subject x sex of target person in vignette). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cox, G., Costanzo, P.R., & Coie, J.D. A survey instrument for the assessment of popular conceptions of mental illness. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 1976, 44, 901-909. Coie, J.D., Constanzo, P.R., & Cox, G. Behavioral determinants of mental illness concerns: A comparison of community sub-cultures. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 1977, in press.